Meus Oculus
by WhitexoutxOptics
Summary: Silly brother, don't you know that you're mine? Your body, your soul...And your eyes. Always and forever I'll keep you... Uchihacest, turn back now if you don't like it. Slight OOCness, somewhat dark. Inspired by new chapter.


Hmmnnn yessss just another fic by me. It's not as good as my others, I think, but this is my first Uchihacest one XD Please don't comment saying that pairing is disgusting, I got the idea because of the latest chapter out 3:

Plus a certain someone was nagging me to write something So. Here you go.

I don't own the brothers. But I do own that blindfold 8D! XD...Okay not really. -Sulks in corner.-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence. That was what greeted him when he came to. That, and darkness, though that was possibly because he could feel there was something over his eyes--A blindfold. A slight furrow of the brow appeared as he attempted to recall where he was, how he could have gotten into this situation…Then he remembered. The battle between two Sharingans, between the last Uchiha brethren.

He attempted to move his hands, having noticed that he was in fact tied by wrists and ankles to a chair with a type of seal apparently but to no avail and gave a faintly annoyed sound, leaning back in his chair while noting he was in fact shirtless. Vaguely, he wondered who had been the winner of that fight. He couldn't see, so it was entirely possible that he had been the loser, although that didn't explain why he was left alive.

He was used to the darkness though, to silence, so this situation didn't bother him much. He just waited patiently, knowing that someone would come. After all, people didn't just tie themselves up to chairs and then pass out for fun.

His waiting was rewarded after about at least a half hour, as he heard the sounds of faint footsteps and then an opening of a door. He didn't bother looking in the direction of the person, he just noted there was no faint 'click' of a light turning on.

It was mildly irritating when his captor said nothing though, and didn't make any more sounds if he moved around the room. Still, he said nothing to provoke him as he knew the person would prefer to start whatever conversation they may have on his or her own.

This went on for quite a while, the captor just apparently watching him while he sat there quietly, his ears searching for any source of the sounds of another person. Right about now though he was questioning why he wasn't dead yet.

There was more silence before finally a soft touch on his jaw, which would have made a normal person jump but he was a ninja with steeled nerves and such a thing wouldn't startle him. The fingers traced his jaw line while he felt a faint shiver, but he allowed it and said nothing.

Soon though the hands moved down over his chest, softly caressing the pale skin there while his face was set in stone, giving no indication whether or not he was enjoying this or not. One of the hands ghosted over one of his nipples, the nub already somewhat hardened from the temperature of the room and he easily held back a gasp, and that seemed to make the visitor frown.

Immediately the front of his pants crotch was being rubbed with the free hand while the other amused itself with stroking his chest, his throat, and his lips. Well now obviously he was rather interested in knowing who the hell this person was, why would they bother being a gentle? He wasn't a doll after all.

Soon enough though his body, which normally was so good at staying under his command began responding to the gentle touches, the rubbing. It was odd, only one person could have caused his body to react in such a way, but the person doing that wouldn't do that except in his dreams…

"Hn. You seem to be enjoying yourself, brother. Has it really been that long since you've been with someone?"

…Well. Scratch that thought then, apparently the person wouldn't mind doing such a thing after all. He shivered to himself while his eyes closed, if they weren't already, as his member was already straining against his pants. Damn the fact that he would want this from him…

"Well, I couldn't exactly be bothered with something as meaningless as this with someone I don't care about when I'm so busy with other things…"

He murmured, and his brother paused, as if somewhat surprised he had even spoken before a smirk was heard in his voice as he spoke, sounding quite smug.

"Then I guess I'll just have to be a good brother and help you out, hmn..? After all, I _was_ the one who caused it.."

His head tilted to the side while his brothers rubbing quickened and he just tried to keep control of himself. Of course, it was rather pointless and soon enough a soft moan escaped his lips and at that his brother gave a soft purr before he undid the bound ones pants, moving his body around so that he could get them down to his thighs.

He couldn't see him, but somehow he knew his gaze was on my member, which was standing proud against the material of his underwear. He gave an appreciative noise at its size before he nuzzled it in an almost affectionate way.

"My, my brother…You didn't tell me you had such a huge one…"

Was all he said before he knelt down and tugged the boxers down carefully, allowing himself to gaze upon it for a moment longer before suddenly he just barely stopped himself when he felt what appeared to be a tongue flick against the head. He just leaned back further in the chair when the flicking became full out licking while holding back his noises.

Soon enough his brother was licking the entire shaft, and then his gave a soft gasp when his mouth covered it while he gave a soft groan at the fact that it was stretching his mouth in an almost painful way. He seemed to like it though and completely surprised him when suddenly he leaned forward.

He was deep throating him. For a moment the immobile Uchiha had to wonder who the hell had taught him how to do it and who he was doing it with but that was quickly cut off with a moan that was louder than his previous ones, although it turned into a disappointed one soon enough when he pulled back to lick happily at the shaft.

"Do you like this, brother..?"

He asked quietly, but he didn't answer because he was concentrating on not bucking up into his mouth and showing that he infact did. He still had my pride, he was an Uchiha after all. He frowned at that and just stopped his attention though, instead using the others thighs to steady himself as he leaned up against him, his lips brushing against his as he asked again.

It was tempting. He was right there, and he wanted to kiss him so badly as he had wanted to since he had first discovered his unnatural affection towards him, but he just murmured a soft yes and that seemed to content him into pulling away and returning his attention to the others member.

It wasn't long at all before precum started leaking out from his ministrations and he lapped that up eagerly, giving a soft mutter that his brother tasted good which earned him another moan from him before he deep throated his cock again, although this time instead of pulling away again he started moving his head up and down onto the member.

He was making him fuck his mouth. His own brother was doing it to him, as he had desired him to in many of his own hidden thoughts…That alone was enough to trigger his release, and he gave a loud moan with his name laced in with it somewhere as his seed filled his mouth.

His brother didn't even choke on it, instead swallowing what he could by the sound of it and then possibly just licking the rest off his chin if it spilled out some. Or, that's what his own mind supplied him with. He gave another soft moan before allowing his head to just lean to the side against his own shoulder, facing where he guessed his brother was currently.

He didn't expect his brother to lean up suddenly and kiss him forcefully, forcing his mouth open while his tongue slipped in. He could taste himself, but he had to admit he was more focused on how dominating his brother was now while he kissed back. He liked this.

There was a faint noise from a communicator he had though and he pulled back with a sigh, that signaling their time together was almost over. Still, he could feel when the other smirked towards him.

"Look at you, brother, and how far you have fallen from the great Uchiha you once were.."

He said softly, and once again those fingers were caressing my jaw. Suddenly he was backhanded and he grunted at the sting, somehow that being more insulting then a punch. Still, he forced his own face back into passivity while just barely not shivering when his brother leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Just like a woman now, brother. So weak…You can't even use your Sharingan because of the seal.."

He pressed a soft kiss to his temple before reaching up and slowly undoing the blindfold, pulling it off while he admired his face, now free of the blindfold. Awaiting for his vision to focus in the darkness, he then realized that he did in fact still have his eyes. Confusion swept over him like a wave and then he remembered exactly what he had told the other.

His brother stood, smirking at him with a demonic little smile on that beautiful face of his as he stared down at him. Finally it was just them…Finally.

"You told me, dear brother…You said how I was your 'spare'…"

His own eyes widened ever so slightly as he realized why he still even had his eyes..

"Well…Now you're mine."

Sasuke leaned forwards as he pressed his lips again against his elder brothers, in a soft loving way while his arms wrapped around his bound brother, embracing him tightly while a somewhat psychotic smile slipped onto his face. He'd take Itachi's eyes when he would need them in the future, but for now, he put the blindfold back on the elder Uchiha, who didn't even struggle…

"You aren't going to leave me Itachi, ever again…Not for selfish plans, or missions…Nothing….Foolish older brother…You're mine..."

After all, now he had all the time in the world for him.


End file.
